


Please Forgive Me

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Pregnancy sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are still at Bill and Fleur's wedding when Dora returns with news and begs Remus to take her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

Remus had just put the second to last of the stolen objects back on the shelf. The only thing left now was Fleur's earrings, but Remus simply left them on the coffee table. There was no way he was going to give them back and admit what he and Viktor had been doing.  
  
“Remus?” a female voice spoke softly from behind him.  
  
Remus turned around and looked straight into the sadly looking face of his wife. Or ex-wife. He didn't really know.  
  
“Dora?” Remus couldn't believe his own eyes. The woman's appearance was almost unrecognisable. She looked absolutely and utterly depressed.  
  
“Can we go somewhere and talk?”  
  
Remus lead the way upstairs and Dora stepped into a bedroom.  
  
“Oh no,” Remus thought as he walked into Ginny's bedroom again. “Of all the rooms in this house, she had to choose this one?”  
  
Dora sat down on the bed and buried her head in her hands.  
“I'm so sorry for leaving you like that, Remus,” she sobbed, “I dont' know what got into me.”  
  
Remus had no idea what to say to this. A part of him was happy to have her back, but the whole situation had made him think if this relationship really was worth the struggle. And considering what he had been doing for the last two days he wasn't quite sure of his own feelings towards her either.  
  
“Will you take me back, Remus?” Dora looked at him with begging eyes. “I promise to be a better wife to you.”  
  
“I don't know what I want anymore, Dora.” Remus sat down next to her. “I told you from the start that this relationship was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen. And when I finally gave in, you just left me.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Remus. I promise not to do that again.” Dora buried her face in Remus' shirt.  
  
“How can I trust you after you did that? How can I be sure that you're not just saying it? What if I decide to take you back, and one day you just grow tired of me and leave again?” Remus asked sceptically.  
  
“But I love you, Remus. Believe me, I do!” Dora clung to his chest.  
  
“I hear you say that now, but things weren't like this a week ago.” Remus really didn't know what he wanted. He had always thought that getting married would mean stability, not being like this.  
  
“Please, Remus. I made a mistake. I was stupid, I know. But don't let our baby suffer for it.” Dora begged.  
  
“But Dora, you must understand that – BABY?”  
  
Dora nodded.  
  
“You're... pregnant?” Remus was in shock! This must have been the strangest week of his entire life, and that included his first transformation...  
  
“I just found out,” Dora sobbed. “And I realized how stupid I had been. I love you, Remus and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start a family with you.”  
  
Remus was speechless.  
  
“I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say.” Dora moved to sit on Remus' lap, facing him. “I made a huge mistake. Can you ever forgive me?”  
  
“Dora,” Remus sighed and pushed her off him. “I need some time to digest all of this.”  
  
“Of course,” Dora muttered and just sat next to Remus, completely immovable.  
  
“I'd do anything, Remus.” Dora suddenly spoke after several minutes of silence. “Anything!”  
  
“Don't sound so desperate, Dora.” Remus mumbled. “It doesn't suit you.”  
  
Dora stayed quiet for a while, and finally Remus decided to speak.  
  
“Do you promise to talk to me whenever something is wrong from now on?” he looked at his wife, who practically jumped on the bed from excitement.  
  
“Of course!” she promised.  
  
“And to never, ever, run off like that?” he added.  
  
“I promise!” Dora was crying, but grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Remus considered her for a minute. Although he had no guarantee for this relationship to work, he was willing to give her a second chance. With a war going on and a baby on the way it was at least some comfort to know that he had her by his side.  
  
Remus leaned in and kissed her softly. “Well, then I guess I could give it a shot.”  
  
“Oh Remus!” Dora squealed and flung herself around his neck, both of them falling backwards onto the bed.  
  
Dora was all over him. She sat on top of him, kissing him everywhere and touching him feverishly, like she didn't have enough hands to go around.  
  
Remus chuckled. He had missed this. The Dora he had known was full of life and passion, and he saw that her hair change from dark brown, and almost grey, to the happy pink she usually had on her good days.  
  
Dora was so happy that he had decided to take her back, Remus hadn't seen her this excited the entire time they had been together. Before he knew what was happening he was naked, his hands and feet tied to the four bedposts of Ginny's bed and Dora was placed between his legs with his cock in her mouth.  
  
“Merlin, my cock gets a lot of detention in this place,” Remus thought amusedly to himself, but lost his train of thought when Dora used her hand and added a little twist to the suction.  
  
Her mouth kept working his cock and her hands started to knead his buttocks. Remus' hips jerked off the bed and Dora's fingers started to graze around his puckered hole.  
  
“What are you doing?” he gasped.  
  
“Don't worry, I've been told it's supposed to be really good.” Dora whispered before putting her finger in her mouth, covering it with saliva.  
  
She summoned a couple of pillows and put them under Remus' hips. The finger went back to his cleft, and carefully, with slow movements, Dora started to probe at his entrance.  
  
Remus' muscles clenched when he felt the finger penetrating him.  
  
“Relax,” Dora looked up from this cock and smiled.  
  
“That's easy for you to say,” Remus groaned. “You're not the one with a finger up your arse.”  
  
“I'll let you do that to me when we get home,” Dora offered with a grin, and Remus' cock throbbed at the mere thought of it.  
  
Dora removed her finger and cast a lubrication charm on her fingers and on Remus' hole.  
  
The feeling of the finger entering him wasn't so bad now, and Dora had picked up the tempo with her mouth. The finger slid in and out of him in the same pace as she was sucking him off.  
  
Dora was right. This wasn't so bad. “The finger is a bit small, though.” Remus thought to himself. “It's not doing very much.”  
  
It was like Dora had read his mind, because she added a second finger. The burn was more noticeable, but it didn't take long before Remus had adjusted to the feeling.  
  
Her long fingers went in and out all the while they seemed to be searching for something inside him.  
  
Out of nowhere, Dora hit a special spot and Remus gasped and bucked his hips.  
  
Dora giggled. “Found it!”  
  
The fingers started to gently massage the spot, and Remus had to really focus not to squirm. He did _not_ want Dora to lose track of that spot.  
  
He had never felt anything like that in his entire existence, and a couple of pokes later he felt his balls tighten and his entire body stiffen.  
  
“AAAAAH FUUUUUUUCK!” Remus shouted as he poured his come down Dora's throat. Dora sucked and milked him dry before swallowing every drop of him.  
  
“Merlin, Dora.” Remus panted as his wife started to untie him. “What was that?”  
  
“I think they call it make-up sex,” the younger woman laughed.  
  
The bedroom door flew open with a bang, and Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Mrs Delacour stood in the doorway.  
  
“What's going on here, is someone hurt?” Arthur called out as he stormed into the room.  
  
The group of people froze as they saw a naked Remus Lupin sprawled on Ginny's bed, with his wife at his side, struggling with a knot.  
  
Mrs Delacour ran screaming from the room, and Molly hastily covered Ginny's eyes. Ginny on the other hand, merely turned her head slightly and kept looking.  
  
“What are you two doing in my daughter's bedroom?” Arthur yelled.  
  
Remus had never been so embarrassed in his whole life.  
  
Arthur and Molly hurriedly left the room, dragging Ginny with them.  
  
Charlie still hadn't left, and he simply stood in the doorway, grinning. “Good for you, mate,” he laughed and like nothing had happened, he walked down to the others.


End file.
